Problem: What is the least common multiple of 20 and 16? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(20, 16) = {?}$
Solution: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 20 and 16. We know that 20 x 16 (or 320) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 20 until we find a number divisible by 16. 20, 40, 60, 80, So, 80 is the least common multiple of 20 and 16.